Other Than Basketball
by Triavalon
Summary: Noah and Rex have an outing for something much better than basketball. WARNING- Smut and Slash!
1. Ch1 Noah's night

Noah was somewhat pleased with himself that he had managed to get White Knight to agree to _this_ outing for Rex. Rex needed to get out more, especially because of the stress of Vann Kleiss's new powers. Still, Noah never expected White to let Rex go to a rave. Even if it was rumored to be non-alcoholic party, wouldn't it be a publicity nightmare? Think about it, Providence's 'secret weapon' showing up at a party. Rex would be dancing in his new, skin-tight pants and his mesh top, his dark skin in full view for the world. His hair would be as wild as his actions that night as he slowly worked up a sweat. Sweat that would drip down and make his clothes even tighter-

Noah had a deep red blush as he thought of the situation. It was making it... difficult to get his outfit on. He continued dreaming as he imagined the young Evo walking over to him with all of his pride and power, just choking the human with his almost kingly superiority. Yes, the Evo would lean down to him, and with a bit of a buzz (for there is no such thing as a alcohol free party), he would smile that cocky grin and gratefully thank Noah for getting out. Noah would be able to see to hint of a glaze in Rex's eyes, but he would focus on the way the boy- no- the man would walk around so loose and carefree. Rex would slowly become more and more drunk as he was offered drinks by girls and gay boys looking for a catch. And nothing short of a prince could be a bigger catch than Rex. Rex... even his name said what he was, he was Evo royalty. Rex was the king of all Evo's.

Noah was panting a bit as he paused his dressing and instead just laid on his bed. Rex still didn't know of his feelings but maybe tonight he would. Noah couldn't resist the pull of the other since he saw the photos of him. Sure, White had pulled a few strings to get him of all people, but once he saw those pictures he would have done it even without the force. The only force Noah needed was the overwhelming force of Rex's own self. Without much of a thought, Noah actually let his hand roam his body as he imagined what would happen once the young warrior became drunk and tipsy.

"_Noah_," Rex would huskily whisper as he snuck up behind the blond boy. His hands would almost instantly be up his Noah's tight shirt and the boy would squeak out some sort of protest. The stronger would merely nibble on his ear, "You saw me with all those hotties, right? They just aren't right though... I need something and you are the only one. Only you have it buddy, and I want it. I want it real bad," Rex would drunkenly mumble into his ear while rubbing the blondie down in an attempt to arouse the boy's wants. It would work of course, Noah would soon be panting and begging him to continue as the drunken mass around them continue their dances. Despite his buzz from both drinking and loving, Noah would push the invading hands away and shake his head. Not in the crowd, both of them had more honor than that.

Noah moaned a bit as he actually began rubbing himself between his legs. He wanted Rex to be with him that very moment but he settled for his fantasies. He ripped off his pant's in a frenzy as he accepted the fact that he would not be able to get that pair of pants on anytime soon. Carefully, he pet his manhood as he cooed for Rex and resumed his fantasy. Rex would certainly do anything to amaze his new prize once the boy had accepted him. Amaze to him unfortunately would mean _flying _the other boy to the nearest place they could get some privacy. Noah would cling to Rex in a mix of panic and passion as his heart would race even faster. The path would be full of displays like loops and flips, and even a dead drop right before the boys landed in an abandoned nature preserve. Rex would pull him up and joke about how either he was about to 'preserve an endangered species,' his own, or how the flight would probably be the last use of his powers for hours. Noah would laugh in distraction as the needy Evo would quickly strip off both of the boys' tops. Rex would wrap around him and share his ever rising body heat with the mildly shivering boy in the night before pawing at the pale skin before him. First, Rex would gently continue from the party and rub the boy's chest, slightly muscled from their basic training. Noah would almost growl at the boy for not going fast enough, and how much he really needed the other. With glazed and almost confused eyes the darker boy would agree and start sucking on the paler's nipples. The tiny pieces of flesh would react very quickly to the warm wetness of the mouth as heated blood flowed into them. The nubs would rise, much like another part, and harden into reddened pebbles. With Rex's heated mouth removed the air would hit the wet body parts and make them react even more. Once that process completed Rex would look back up and do something the other had almost thought he had forgotten. Questionably the second most important part of the process, Rex would pull Noah's head forward and viciously suck at the boy's mouth. Noah would weakly open his mouth as the Evo's tongue invaded him. It would only take a moment before Rex conquered his weaker mate. Just as well, it easily determined which one of them would be the 'girl' of the relation for that night. When the two broke apart, panting and huffing in the new dizziness, Rex flashed Noah another of his prize winning smiles. He pushed the blue eyed boy down lightly before reaching down to the pants that obscured his real prize.

Noah started pulling on himself harder at the thought of Rex getting to his pants. He was completely lost to the pleasure of his mind. He didn't even bother to look at the clock. 7:30, it was only 15 minutes before Rex would show up. Still, Noah continued on with his thoughts, oblivious to the emotional danger. Rex was always the stronger, bolder, and more demanding one between the two, and he would prove it as the stars shone above the new couple. Rex would look at him with such a need in his expression but kept restraining himself so he could tease Noah's tight pants down. There would only be a little black brief beneath the main article of clothing and the ambitious Evo would quickly do away with those. Noah would be completely naked to him as his loins burned in the warm wind of the fall night. Rubbing would follow the undressing as Rex would lick the already full organ. Noah would whimper at the feeling and rub Rex's smooth black hair in encouragement. The young king would eagerly continue, licking and relaxing his new mate into the mode he wanted. Once Noah moaned in the manner he wanted, Rex would play with the boy's hole.

Noah was already playing with his hole as he finally looked at the clock. He gasped a bit, but the time wouldn't stop him, he was too far gone to stop. Noah could almost feel Rex's hands prepping him as he continued on. Rex would prepare his new lover for him with unsure motions, Providence didn't exactly fill all the needs of a basic teenager, they didn't even give Rex the talk. It would be up to Noah to guide the boy. Rex would be drunk but he would still be extremely careful as he stuck his fingers inside Noah. The lover would tense a little but he had practiced for a moment like that so many times that he would be completely ready when Rex would strip. In Noah's fantasies, Rex would flip him over and prop him up so that the point of interest was up in the air.

Noah was in that exact position as he pushed his favorite toy into himself. It was a very modest toy compared to the monstrous things he could have gotten, but it was about the same size as the boy he always fantasized about displayed in the showers of either providence or the basketball courts. Noah occasionally wondered if the young Evo had some sort of 'secret' transformation or dreamed about 'riding' the other in one of normal forms, but in his current fantasy the boy was entirely human from the waist down. Rex would thrust into the blond uncertainly at first, but would quickly become more forceful and more typical of his drunken state. Rex would let out his heavenly moans as he drew closer to his moment, and so would Noah. Once the basketball player was a gibbering mess beneath him, Rex would begin to jerk a little and close his eyes to pronounce the feeling. Both would scream out at the same moment as Rex pushed in one final time and filled Noah with his undoubtedly potent mixture of cum and glowing blue nanites. "I think I like this form of offloading more," Rex would joke before leaning up to his exhausted boyfriend and falling asleep.

Noah was shaking and panting as he cleaned up his mess off of his chest. He was looking forward to the night as he pulled on the, now properly fitting, pants and looked back over to the clock. Rex was already 10 minutes late. Noah could only faintly wonder what was taking so long.

**For those that know what it means, the petition has been accepted by me! Also... I do not even technically own the netbook I wrote this on!**


	2. Ch2 Rex's night

Rex was excited, to say the least. He was going to his first party ever, with Noah. He had no missions and made sure that his communicator would just happen to be broken that night. Holiday was experimenting with a newly delivered batch of nanites that, although active, had not turned their host into genetic mush. Six and Bobo, on the other hand, were dealing with an uncurable Evo in... Taiwan he thought it was, and White wanted him to stay behind in case a curable Evo appeared. Rex wasn't going to stay though, he was going to party all night. Noah had promised him that is was a non-alcoholic party, that way he wouldn't end up going on a drunken Evo rampage, but even the over-sheltered and amnesiac boy knew that no such thing existed.

Rex had always known that having his Evo powers had given him a few instincts that normal humans didn't have, and that otherwise he was completely normal. First off, he could eat and drink absolutely anything that seemed slightly edible. Rex would eat moldy bread and drink sour milk, even if he didn't have to. Next, he had no fear of heights at all, probably because he flew around all day and night. Rex was also very physical when he played, he played with Evos as a job too; it was great. The most important quirk of his biology, that even Holiday didn't realize, was that he not only got as horny as your average male teen, but he was predatory about it. Rex was fully aware of the fact, and every now and then it unnerved him. He was open to any females that he could woo and would even put a bit of effort in for them, but they weren't the one he had chosen. Rex had been tracking and courting this one for a while, letting the weaker male slowly warm up to him. Rex was going to pounce at the party. Rex was going to show his little male love everything.

Rex wasn't going to show him anything if he used up all his plans in his shower though. Rex needed to relieve some of the pressure so he didn't take Noah the minute he ended up on the blond boy's door. Rex turned the water a bit higher and suddenly found himself glad that, being on the Providence dorm's water network, he rarely ran out of hot water. The few times he ever had were always from bad pranks. He ran his fingers through his hair as he thought of how to best to prepare. He could dream of the fantasy where Noah and him would do it in a nature preserve or the one where Rex would fly Noah up and they would do the deed in the air, without a plane. No, those weren't right. Rex didn't really need fuel in the idea of a situation, he just needed the other boy. He needed to imagine what the other would want instead of his own frantic imaginings. An image of Noah's perfect mess of blond hair was all Rex needed to get started. The video in his mind began to turn as he imagined the soon to be lover, the current prey, stepping into the shower beside him. Rex would greet him and quickly make a joke about how the shower in his room was smaller than the locker showers, and stunk like wet monkey. Noah would laugh with him and try to wash whatever Evo goo they had gotten on themselves that day, off. Rex would look at him, failing to gather any of the water on himself, before offering to help the other boy. Noah would blush at the thought of Rex washing him down, but wouldn't refuse. Rex would be blocking the path of the water after all. With deliberately slow movements, the black-haired boy would rub up and down his prize's body. Noah would blush even harder as Rex 'slipped' and ended up lathering his bum. Rex would quickly return the the boy's back, but the feeling would still be fresh in the boy's mind. Rex would carefully turn the boy around then and start rubbing up and down the slightly less muscled chest. Noah would shift uncomfortably as he tried to keep himself from rising and poking the one washing him. Rex would look down and tell Noah that he was also having the same problem, and that it must be the hot waters fault. Noah would just agree as the young Evo in front of him put on more soap.

Rex smiled at the fantasy in his mind. He was rising fast but still managing to get himself clean. He brought the fluffed and bubbly sponge to his chest and returned to his thoughts. Noah would still be trying to hide what was happening to him, even as Rex would rub up and down the blondie's chest. Rex would be paying close attention to the other on two fronts, one side of his mind would be focused on cleaning off his lover and toy while the other would be gauging every action in the boy to see how he was opening up. Rex would carefully rub the boy's shoulders and in the process look up at him. Noah would turn his blushing face away in embarrassment as Rex would flash one of his confident smiles. Rex would then focus on the path to the real prize. He would rub down the boy's yet unwashed nipples and watch as Noah gasped and looked back at him. "Mi corazon..." Rex would whisper as the real game begun. Noah would look at him with shocked, yet pleased, eyes and quickly retreat to the other side of the cramped dorm shower. Rex would abandon the soapy puff for a bottle of conditioner.

By the time Rex was supposed to be reaching for the bottle of conditioner in his life, he was reaching for himself instead. He was wrapped around 'little Rex' lightly and was pulling back and forth in an instinctual rhythm. He still had his soap puff clenched in his hand as he continued with his dirty thoughts. Noah wouldn't be running out of the shower in fear as Rex would step closer, and it would be a good sign to the golden skinned boy. Noah would gasp when the space between them was gone, but still wouldn't attempt to flee. Where would he flee anyways? It would be Rex's personal shower, and if the boy really wanted what he would be implying, it would little effort for the young Evo to hack into the systems in his own room and lock the room's door. In any case, Noah would look back at the other one and put up his only objection, "It's my... my first. Rex! I don't want to... I don't want to lose it in a shower!" Rex would carefully look at his selected lover and consider his thoughts on the matter before deciding that the other boy had no idea what he wanted. What Rex would decide was known was that it was time to do it and that the shower was the place. Rex's new boyfriend would blush and shake in anticipation as the dominate boy would pull up Noah's leg and squirt out a lovely dollop of the goo he had picked up earlier onto his fingers. Noah would stammer something unintelligible before Rex started pushing the first finger in. His other hand would go to rubbing himself lightly as Noah slowly started to relax. Soon Rex would be panting just slightly and a second finger would start to enter Noah. Rex would pour more of the make-shift lube onto his own self before stretching out Noah by slowly pulling his fingers apart. Noah would let out an pained noise as Rex stuck in the third finger and the boy would instantly stop his attempts to stretch the boy. Rex would be in his sexually dominant frame of mind, but that wouldn't mean he wanted to have the one he had chosen to be his most important to be in pain from his force. Rex would gulp and slow himself to the pace of his human lover before trying to stretch Noah out further. Within minutes of the yelp, Noah would be ready, already pushing back against the invasive digits.

Rex was panting as he hurried to pour the conditioner onto his aching flesh in the real shower. Instead of immediately grabbing onto himself and jerking, he simply slipped his ring of fingers over his part and started bucking into it. Within a second he was once again caught in the bliss of imaging Noah beneath him. Noah would shift out of the position he had been in for preparation and would make up him mind to do Rex for all the other was worth. Noah put his hands on the wall in front of himself and then, as if in a silent demand, he would thrust his business end for the night at his king. Rex would position himself and think about what that one word, king, really meant. Rex was a king indeed, and he knew it. He would think about how he was the most powerful of all Evos while slowly sliding into Noah. That would bring up a new point, if Rex was king wouldn't that make the young man he would be up all the way in, his queen? Kings had plenty of concubines, mates without a bond, but only one true queen. Noah was a queen if every Rex saw one. His golden hair, splayed about his precious blushed face, was like the golden sun. His cloudy blue eyes had a deepness to them, and his pale skin was absolutely flawless, even when it would be rubbed raw from Rex's forceful thrusts. As Rex would be making the queenly human cry out in ecstasy at his first time, Rex would wonder about whether or not his choice was actually from a royal line. Noah would move Rex's hand to his still wanting malehood and rub up and down in a mockery of what he wanted as Rex would finish his train of thought and obey the weak boy's command. If rex was going to take his virginity away it was only fair that Noah be allowed an demand or two, as long as they were reasonable. Rex would start moaning and grunting as he approached his peak and would pull his lover over as well. Noah would weakly fall back into his king's arms as the other let out his nanite-rich seed in great blue splashes against the boy's quivering insides.

Rex panted and leaned back against of the walls of his shower. He was calm enough that he knew he would able to act on his master plan. It was one of the few plans he had ever made, so it needed to work. Rex toweled down and walked out to his room with a sense of indestructibility, which crumbled when he looked at the clock. It was already past his time to leave and he wasn't even dressed yet. Quickly slipping into his outfit for the night, and slipping a condom and a packet of lube into a fold of the shirt, Rex whipped out his boogie pack and literally flew down the halls. The scientists tried to close the vents he always tried to escape out of, but with only an inch width to spare, the boy slipped out and flew to Noah's house.

**I do not own so much as a picture of Rex or Noah. Also, Chapter three might take a while as I am now out of winter break time; I'll try to get it up super fast though!**


	3. Ch3 Party night

"You're late," Noah noted at the door once Rex arrived. The boy just smiled in his ever so foolish, yet confident way.

"Did you run down the stairs? You look a little flushed," Rex asked as Noah turned away his head in a disapproving manner. He was actually blushing more.

"I wouldn't have needed to run down if you weren't late. I honestly thought that White had caught you, or even sent you on a mission," Noah pouted. Rex chuckled and put his hand on the blond's shoulder.

"Well, I didn't. Come on, we have a party to get to," Rex pointed out before running into the driveway. He jumped and summoned his Rex Ride, patting on the small seat behind him, "You know it's the only way to travel."

"You are really giving me a ride? You've never given me a ride, not even when Six ditched us in that desert," Noah almost gasped as he walked towards the other boy. With what he had just been thinking, that became very personal. Noah could only be happy that he had worked off the emotions in his body earlier so Rex wouldn't feel. Even if the other did feel a new one pop up, he would blame it on the vibrations of the drive.

"Bobo was with us last time," Rex pointed out. Absentmindedly, Noah looked at the orange and silver of the vehicle's frame and stroked his hand against the side. Rex gasped, "I can feel that!"

"You can? I'm sorry!" Noah responded as he looked at the mechanical boy. It only made sense that Rex could feel the pet, the ride was an extension of his body, after all.

"It's okay, you just caught me off guard. It's like having you rub up my thigh or something," Rex explained, "Now jump up on there, it'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Noah asked as he set his hand on the surprisingly soft pad. Rex nodded and the boy swung his legs onto the machine. Rex pushed on the throttle gently and swung out of the driveway, careful not to dislodge his precious rider. Noah could feel the way the ravenette's mechanical limb purred and vibrated lightly and how every bump in the road would push it closer to his sensitive spot. Rex also could feel the other against him. He could feel his love sitting on his transformation, the weaker's legs dangling over the sides. Whenever the two crossed a bump or hole in the road, Noah would clamp his legs around the other's metallic shell. Rex could feel Noah just as much as Noah could feel Rex. That should have knocked Rex out of the form and yet remained in complete control of his powers, his nanites almost seeming understanding, and even more, eager to help in the night's plan. In any case, the boy's needed a conversation started to keep from getting excited again, and luckily Rex thought of one.

"Noah?" Rex asked as he snapped the boy out of his sensory trance, "I may be amnesic, but I know a thing or two about people. What kind of drinks are really going to be there?"

"I know quite a few people are bringing beer or random booze, the French club is even bringing boxed wine!" Noah laughed, "I also brought a bit for just ourselves, of course."

"Nice!" Rex cheered, "What did you bring?"

"I got a whole bottle of vodka, some whiskey, and a bit of rum from my dad's old cocktail cabinet," The boy answered with a huge smile.

"Are you sure we need that much?" Rex laughed, "I'm going to get buzzed, but man! That would probably make _me_ black out."

"People are a lot more likely to ignore an Evo kid and any stunt he may pull if they are wasted," Noah stated with pride at his small plan, "We're here, that one cyan blue house."

"It's the same color as those little people in that old cartoon," Rex laughed as he stopped and returned to normal, waiting for Noah to get off the ground he was dumped on.

"You could have let me get off before you reverted," Noah grumbled as the abnormal teen just ignored him and walked ahead.

"Who the hell are you?" A emo dressed boy asked at the door. He looked just plain mean, built with well developed muscles instead of the lanky frame usually seen.

"We are gift bringers," Noah answered as he leaned in a way that let the other boy see his offerings. The other boy was impressed and smiled greedily.

"Those are some very nice presents," He agreed as he pulled his leg out of the doorway.

By the middle of the party, Rex had noticed how much he and Noah had had to drink. Rex himself learned that alcohol barely affected him, but he still stumbled around as much as Noah. He hadn't seen Noah take more than a few sips, but then again, he had mostly spent his time creaming random drunkards in beer games. Noah noticed him after his last game and dizzily walked over.

"You are drunk dude," Noah slurred out, "You are... like... swaying. I thought you are like robot man!"

"You're drunk... um... Noah," Rex giggled out like a school girl. He wasn't drunk, but his instincts were yelling at him to act it, "I think this... beer stuff makes me forgetfullier."

"Forgetf? Forfulli? Is that even a word?" Noah joked as he slipped on a puddle of, something, and was forced to lean on the young, and presumably drunk, hero.

"It is a word! And you are drunk!" Rex insisted as he wrapped his arms around the pale and flushed boy to support him, "Do they have like... a room here?"

"What? Do you want to rape me or something? That is... dirty," Noah sighed tipsily as he hobbled over to the stairs. Rex stiffened at the threat of getting caught but Noah didn't notice. Noah tried to climb the stairs, like many other drunken pairs, and barely managed to crawl halfway up before Rex pushed him the rest of the way. Once they were at the top of the stairs, Noah hugged Rex and continued with the previous conversation, "I like it dirty..."

"Dude! You... man!" Rex yelped as he pushed Noah down onto the soft, borrowed bed.

"You know I'm humpable," Noah teased as he flipped over and drunkenly waved his bum back and forth. Rex didn't quite know how to respond, his queen was making the first move. He, and by extension his nanites, were frozen. His lover was eager to have him in his drunkenness, but he was still taking the lead. Rex made up his mind as he flipped the drunken, defenseless human back over. He had decided that it was time.

"You are hot in those pants, but... you can't... what can't you do?" Rex asked as he continued to feign his condition. He was going to let his choice lead, but still bottom, for their first times.

"I can't have sex with myself," Noah answered as he leaned up and nuzzled Rex.

"That's it!" Rex declared as he pushed Noah back and kissed him. So much for letting him lead. The boy tasted of the rum and booze of the night, but his own flavor still showed. Noah squirmed a bit before accepting the process and pulling both of them back down. They broke apart soon enough and Noah tried to regain his head while Rex put his hands under the boy's shirt.

"You actually want to..." Noah whispered as he felt the stronger rub his nipples. Rex just looked at him and sent a tipsy smile that still oozed warmth and reassurance. Rex may have been territorial and rough, but he made of a point of starting slow for his queen's, assumed, first time. Noah was starting to heat up and relaxed, showing Rex how he accepted the other in a wordless display.

"You want a Evo?" Rex asked as he leaned over the other and started to pinch, "Do you really want a forgetful monster."

"You're an angel, not a monster," Noah admitted as he started to pant. Rex stopped and stripped off his shirt as well. With his king's chest exposed, Noah took the opportunity to stare as he continued, "A glowing blue angel."

"And you are the absolutely most beautiful child of man on all of the twisted Earth," Rex cooed as he returned to his boy's chest. He looked into the young agent's eyes and smirked, "Just answer me one thing. You aren't drunk are you? You're about as drunk as me."

"How did you know?" Noah gasped. Rex just continued to smirk and rub.

"You never took a drink infront of me," Rex explained as he continued the process and pet his lover's groin over the pants. Noah responded instantly by mewling, "By the way, I managed to learn that even a whole bottle of vodka can't get me drunk, who knew?"

"Probably Holiday," Noah whimpered again as Rex started to move faster. Rex's body was enthralled at the site. Every cell and every nanite was buzzing with pleasure at the realization that Rex's mate was infront of him exposed, willing, and alert. Rex was about to claim his mate, until a drunk partygoer managed to get into the room with his girl. Rex's body took action immediately at the intrusion. He brought out his BFS and screamed out a roar, a battle cry against the other male. The drunken boy only grabbed his girlfriend for the night and ran out. Rex made sure to lock the door behind them with the tip of the sword as it retracted.

"You scared that man sober," Noah said as Rex returned to him, rough at first while ripping off Noah's pants and then soft and the words hit his ears.

"Who will believe a drunk boy? By the time he sobers up he will be too ashamed to tell anyone anyways. He was at a party, drunk, with a one might stand," Rex growled, "He's too cowardly to have a real mate anyways."

"What's wrong with you?" Noah questioned as he noticed a faint blue glow in the boy's eyes and sat back up, "You looked like you wanted to kill the guy."

"I did. He intruded on us. I had you and he tried to get you away from me, even if by diversion! Every part of me, every nanite in every cell, has been thinking and planning for months on how to get you to be my perfect lover and he interfered," Rex spat. He noticed the expression on his lover's face and softened up, trying to explain to his human queen just how he felt, "There are some things about me that even Holiday doesn't know. My instincts may have gone over board, but he startled me and the only thing I saw was a competitor. Noah... my nanites didn't just give me powers, they changed my mind. It was only a little bit, but... I mate for life Noah. You are the only real love I will ever have."

"I'm your true love... It's like straight from a fairytale," Noah laughed until he saw the serious look on Rex's face. He looked off to the side and tried to express his feelings as well, "Maybe I did get something to drink, I've only imagined it. The king of the Evo's sweeping me off my feet and making me his one and only queen..."

"When we grow up I will ask you again, two years from now..." Rex thought as he pet the side of his love's face, "I'll also ask now though. Noah, if I can ever find a place that will do it, a guy and a guy Evo, will you marry me? Will you really be my queen?"

"Rex... I... I'm not so sure on doing wife stuff, but of course!" Noah nearly teared up with emotion.

"Can we have the honeymoon now?" Rex asked, breaking the previous mood. Noah nodded and Rex excitedly pushed the more feminine boy down. Rex returned to licking at his mate's neck and rubbing at Noah's crotch with the tip of his knee. Noah was soon panting again and was flushed. There was no clock in the room, but both of the young males knew that it had been a long time since Rex ran off, and Providence was sure to ambush the party at any time, but they both continued. The nipples on both of the boys started to harden into red bumps as Rex rubbed his chest against his new lover's. Noah was panting hard and starting to moan as Rex touched him. Once Noah was properly reheated, his face bright red and his mouth agape, Rex started to pull off both of their pants. Rex had been forced to go bare in order to fit in his costume, but Noah was wearing a pair of boxers, printed with the same design that Rex's briefs' had.

"Really?" Rex laughed. Noah just nodded his head in response as Rex slipped his hand into the slit in the front. He groaned and arched as Rex played with his sensitive limb and could feel the slight amount of clear pre-cum starting to slip out. Rex paused once Noah was firmly up and pulled off the last article of clothing. Rex was slightly more impressive than Noah, but only by thickness. They were both average length. Noah mewled as he realized what would come next. Rex pulled out the two packages that he had brought and showed them to the boy. Noah did something rather unexpected then, he took the condom out of Rex's hand and threw it to the side.

"You don-"

"We are both guys and Holiday's already said that you are immune to all diseases, so you can't pass one to me. It wouldn't be any use. Although you better use all of that lube," Noah managed to explain through his daze, "How did you get these anyways?"

"I get a small allowance, and you would be surprised at what you can find in a grocery store bargain bin," Rex simply answered before coating a finger and sticking it into Noah. Noah chuckled a bit before the second lubed finger was added. Noah flinched and Rex took notice, being more careful when he spread the two fingers. Noah started rubbing back on the digits impatiently, almost thinking to remind him about the Providence jets certained to land soon. Rex took the sign and added a third and final lubed finger. Noah flinched harder at that one, but he was soon encouraging Rex to give him the real prize. Rex obeyed and spread the slimey, slippery gel onto his manhood before putting just the head into Noah. The weaker male gasped, but still tried to get the larger to push in. Rex entered, slowly, and the lube began to ooze out from the pressure and tightness of the smaller. It only took a short time for Rex to get his full length into Noah and then he started to pull out. The process continued, growing faster and faster, until Noah had his arms and legs wrapped around the other. Rex was feeling the familiar tightening in his stomach as well as Noah. Noah was actually the first to go, thanks to Rex's earlier handjob. His inner walls tightened and jerked. Rex emptied all of his glowing blue fluids only moments later. He kissed his lover and allowed them both a chance to rest before standing up and finding his jacket. He didn't much like the idea of using his favorite jacket to clean up his mess, but it needed to be done. He crawled back on the borrowed bed and wiped the excess seed from Noah.

"It's blue," Noah weakly noted as he looked at he stain on the jacket.

"It is the largest concentration of nanites in my body. And it comes on a white background." Rex answered, "Sit up so I can get you redressed before Providence busts the party, Queen."

"Of course, my King," Noah obeyed.

**I only own the doorgaurd and the generic partygoer. Since I managed to get this chapter up in one day, I will write an aftermath chapter!**


	4. Ch4 First night

Holiday sighed and pinched her nose as she looked at the two boys. She knew that they had a thing for each other, it really was obvious. Rex's biometrics were always affected by Noah. If the blond was ignoring Rex, it could completely shut his powers down. In short, she wasn't surprised when Callen hauled them back from the party. Noah was lieing down in the scanner anxiously, Rex standing right beside the machine. The results appeared on the screen and the doctor shook her head, "Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"We got laid?" Rex stupidly asked as Noah was pulled back out of the machine.

"You effectively turned Noah into an Evo," Holiday answered as she watched both of the young males gulp. Neither had been expecting that obviously, "The nanites in Rex's... cum... put Noah over the edge in nanite concentration. If it wasn't for the fact that your nanites are over-riding the programming of the ones already in his system, he'd be a monster right now. Your nanites are actually spreading out from the... infection site."

"I'm an Evo... I really shouldn't have thrown that condom away," Noah thought as he tried to comprehend the news. He could imagine being an Evo without seeing himself twisted into a creature with rotting flesh and yellowed, oozing marks.

"But he isn't ripping apart the walls or anything!" Rex fought back as he looked over at his mate. His instincts told him that everything was okay, that everything was going according to plan, but Rex's mind raced at the thought.

"Good news is that it is _your_ nanites in Noah," Holiday attempted to comfort. Noah was handling the facts extremely well considering the facts. He was only holding his head in his hands, not crying or screaming, "The nanites are extremely stable, even helpful. I was the one who did his scan when he first got hired. Noah had some intestinal defects, but now it is gone. The nanites have been healing him in any way that they can."

"They've just... been trying to fix him?" Rex asked in confusion. The voice in the back of his head told him something along the lines of an 'I told you so.'

"You never get common human diseases, so the same thing his happening to him. The nanites are just repairing the damage that was already there," Holiday explained, "Noah may gain a few of your abilities, but I doubt it. The nanites are a whole different type, Noah won't turn into a typical Evo."

"Then what will happen?" Noah asked in a strikingly sober and somber mood. He was putting the skills that he had once used on Rex to good use, calmly dealing with the situation.

"I'm honestly not sure. They keep sending messages back and forth to the ones in Rex. The nanites themselves are changing constantly," Holiday answered truthfully, "All I can do is tell White that you two need to stay close to each other and see if I can get him to agree to letting Rex get some sick leave. All that would really happen is that the Evo's would be brought to Rex, instead of the other way around."

"You think he'll really go for it?" Rex asked as he considered having Noah stay with him on base for a few days. He liked the idea. His instincts, which he had figured out to actually be his nanites, yipped in happiness at his conscious agreement. The boys would probably be stuck in his room, but they could play video games, or they could blackmail some soldiers into getting them pizza, or they could just do it again.

"You said that outloud..." Noah commented as Holiday stared in disbelief at him. Rex blushed and hid his head behind the machinery.

"It can't hurt you though. If you two were to... do the deed... it wouldn't change what the nanites are already doing in you," Holiday stammered out. She didn't want to admit it, but the boy that she had seen grow up in the last year was sexually active, "I'll do all the paperwork, in any case. You two head off. I'll call you two when I need to do another check up."

" So what do you think of my idea?" Rex whispered to Noah as they soon as they passed the door. Noah sighed and nodded his okay. He felt the itch, but didn't want to encourage Rex. As far as he was concerned, Rex was a pervert, his pervert. Having fun with Rex didn't sound that bad of an idea though.

"I think we are ready to go," Noah smiled as he rolled over in the small bed. Bobo had already taken all of his belongings and left Noah to have the room for the night. One small candle had been lit, a nanite blue one, which had been a gift from Holiday at some point. Noah knew that neither of them were much for candles and that kind of stuff, they were teenage boys, but he used the fact that it would be their first time without pretending to be drunk as an excuse. Rex wordlessly flicked off the lights and silently approached Noah. They both knew exactly what they wanted.

"All this time and I finally get to see you in my bed," Rex noticed as he leaned over the paler boy and kissed him lightly. Rex joined him on the bed and rubbed the other's clothed stomach, "I still can't believe that you aren't clawing my eyes out over this whole thing."

"If it wasn't you I would have. You are very lucky that I control my emotions so well," Noah chuckled before changing his face and looking at Rex with the kind of look that dared Rex to try and hump him, "Good news, I read that sex releases all sorts of good hormones and stuff. It is like emotional medicine. Maybe it can help calm me down."

"Sex is healthy? Let's get you your daily dose of Rex then!" The stronger male laughed before he kissed Noah deeply on his lips. Noah moaned lightly and let Rex slip his tongue in. The tongues of the two boys rubbed against each other affectionately and demandingly as Noah let Rex win with ease. He noticed that the larger boy tasted like cinnamon and spice. To Rex, Noah tasted like some sort of light fruit, like watermelon or strawberries. Both of them decided that the other tasted amazing. Rex maneuvered so that he had one leg on both sides of Noah and rubbed his 'Little Rex' against Noah, eager to get to the main part of the night. The boy let out a very unmasculine eep and solidified his position in the relationship even more, as if being bottom last time didn't already prove which one he was. Rex grinned and rubbed up against the boy beneath him even more.

"Six once told me that in conditions with very little light our brains grow more alert to other senses. In this darkness, it should feel really good then," Rex told Noah as he lifted up the boy's shirt carefully without removing it and ran a finger down the just off-white chest. Noah gasped and shivered when the digit flicked his slowly hardening nipple. A warm and wet tongue followed the dry appendage and ran along the moaning blond's chest until it found a hardening bump and began to suck lightly. Noah looked Rex in the eyes desperately as he tried to handle the sensation, whimpering when he caught Rex's look. Rex took the opportunity to completely remove the striped shirt that kept falling back down. There was only one mark on the chest that Rex could see with his slightly more sensitive eyes. It was a long, thin scar from when a floating, blade snake Evo flew past Rex in a fight and attacked the boy. It had been a light slash, thanks to Six, but Rex still lost his powers and his lunch from seeing Noah's blood dripping down his chest. Rex ran a finger over the mostly healed mark and noticed as Noah bucked.

"That feels soooo good," The boy whined. Rex let go of the reddened pebble in his mouth and gave Noah a questioning look. Noah saw the look and turned his head away in embarrassment, "It's still sensitive."

"You get more turned on by me touching your scar than you do with me licking your tits?" Rex asked with a bit of a laugh. He took the break to shed himself of his own shirt, his jacket haveing been taken off at the door, and let the other reach up to feel his chest.

"You don't have any scars..." Noah noticed as he ran both of his hands around blindly in the dark. The Evo's chest was indeed unmarked, not even a cat scratch or bug bite was on it. Noah also noted the there were no hairs, not even stubble, even though he knew from experience that Rex was a full blown man.

"My nanites heal anything big enough to scar. Odd thing is, since I hit puberty, the nanites haven't figured out that things like chest hair are normal," Rex told the other as he unzipped Noah's pants. The smaller gasped at the unexpected, but inevitable, action. Rex smirked in the darkness and rubbed the crotch underneath the new black boxers. Noah let out a loud groan at the contact, "Is this better than the scar, because I could always hump that instead."

"I like it there better," Noah whimpered as he gripped the sheets with his hands tightly. Rex leaned in to lick at the other's ear and Noah squirmed in pleasure. Rex could smell the raspberry conditioner that Noah had used, he borrowed it from Holiday when they had landed as he was a total mess. The golden strands of hair still felt damp. Rex couldn't tell if they were wet from sweat or water though. He sucked in another massive inhalation as he started to grip Noah's waistband and tease at lowering the final barrier, "Please..."

"Are you ready for me again?" Rex asked as he looked at Noah's flushed face. The boy nodded wildly and gasped as Rex pulled down both Noah's boxers and his pants, all the way to his toes. Rex reached down and popped open a hidden drawer in which a bottle of heating lube, condoms, and pictures of Noah from the showers. Rex had to admit that he couldn't remember where he got the photos, maybe Bobo, but it made no difference as he pulled out the red capped bottle. He didn't even bother with the condoms, knowing that Noah didn't like them and that the damage was already done. Rex popped open the lid with just his thumb and unzipped his own pants carefully with the other hand.

"Hurry up already," Noah demanded. Rex shimmied his pants down farther and rubbed his unclothed self against Noah. They both shivered and leaned towards each other to embrace again. Rex held his love possessively and supported Noah as he coated three of his fingers with the gel. He carefully inserted a single finger and moved it around in light circles. A second joined the first inside Noah's tight walls and Noah flinched. Rex kissed the submissive's face in a series of light, fluttering pecks, one for each time Rex applied more pressure to the soft flesh surrounding his digits. At last, the final was added as Noah gasped and clung to Rex hard. Rex gave him a deep, passionate kiss on the lips as he waited for the blond to adjust. Noah kissed back quickly and bucked to let Rex know that he was ready for the actual love making. Rex nodded his shoulder and laid him down gently. The bottle was put to use once again, coating Rex's manhood. It was put to the side as Rex returned his attention to his lover. He carefully straddled the other male and inserted the tip of himself into the stretched hole. Noah grabbed for him once again and Rex noticed how fast his breath was coming out. Noah was gripping Rex's forearm with a sweaty and shaky hand as Rex slowly pushed into him. A new gasp and a deep groan could be heard as Rex pushed himself all the way in. The Evo boy pulled his hips back carefully and listened to Noah start to let out a series of moans and whimpers. From the tone of the shudders, started before anything really happened, Rex knew he was doing a good job. He dared to thrust in quickly and was rewarded with Noah shivering in pleasure around his length, "Go... Aah... faster..."

"Faster it... ugh... is," Rex answered as he pulled himself out and in in one smooth motion. He repeated the motion and continued it, setting up a nice rhythm. Noah was squirming and panting beneath him, a loud whimper being released with every time. Noah let himself feel his prince as he felt the tightness build up within him. When it was so built up that he couldn't take it anymore, he launched himself into Rex's chest and smothered him in kisses at random depth. His white seed squirted out as it washed the space between them and Noah collapsed back once again. Rex orgasmed from the feel of the inner walls twitching and rubbing him. He fell just to the side of Noah and held the weaker in his arms as they both fell asleep.

** I know I got this out really late. I'm sorry, but I lost about half my work due to a pair of organic and inorganic bugs. My netbook goes in for repairs, again, today though.**

** Thank you all so much! This story has had over 1500 hits, 1200 in this month alone. It may be over, but I promise to keep writing for all of you!**

** Also, I saw the new season premiere. This was set before that and I will write with updated info in new stories. Noah made a relativity cute Evo. He was Rex's little puppy.**

** I do not own anything!**


End file.
